The present disclosure relates generally to image patching in an integrated development environment.
In contemporary implementations of large software projects with multiple components in a continuous integration scenario, it is difficult for developers to test changes to the overall code before delivery of any software projects. For example, developers often only have a small code piece of the overall code in an integrated development environment. Testing this small code piece and changes thereof requires downloading and configuring assorted additional code pieces. This type of testing is very error prone, along with being extremely time consuming. Thus, developers may generally choose to deliver untested code.